It is known that the actual temperature required for regulating a resistance heating element can be detected using a separate sensor. These sensor elements can be manufactured with a uniform quality. If the resistor of the resistance heating element is used for temperature detection, it exhibits a substantial spread compared with conventional temperature sensors. An object of the present invention is to provide the parameters required for operating the resistance heating element in a rational manner, allowing automation if required.